Ichibē Hyōsube
Ichibē Hyōsube is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name". Appearance Ichibē is a large and broad individual with a bald head, red eyes, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta. Personality Ichibē is an authoritative Shinigami who remains focused on the mission at hand. He speaks in a loud and upfront manner, and usually has an upbeat expression on his face. However, in battle, he is ruthless and somewhat patronizing, though he constantly smiles throughout his fights. History Ichibē was given the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" by the Soul King. Ichibē was the person who first chose the names for everything in Soul Society, including Zanpakutō, Shikai '''and '''Bankai. At some point in the past, Ichibē became the first Shinigami '''whose '''Zanpakutō '''gained an evolved form, which was known as '''Shinuchi. Powers & Abilities True Name Manipulation: Ichibē can manipulate true names - the metaphysical representations of sentient being - which grants him a certain amount of power over the target. *'Name Identification:' Ichibē has the innate ability to determine the true name of all things. He came up with the name "Zanpakutō" and the release names "Shikai" and "Bankai", and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill, Ichibē also knows the names of every Zanpakutō from the time they are handed to a Shinigami as Asauchi created by Ōetsu Nimaiya. This skill also allowed him to recognize an individuals true name and know if they are using an alias. *'Name Curse:' Due to its importance, Ichibē's name carries a curse upon it; those who are unworthy to speak it will lose their voices if they do so. *'Self-Reconstitution:' If his body is destroyed, Ichibē can completely restore it to its former state and reconstruct every piece of his body that was out of place. He achieves this by stealing a bit of power from someone that says his name to initiate the process; in order to prompt this, he can telepathically speak to the individuals around him and ask them to do so. Spirit Appendage Manifestation: Ichibē can manifest giant representations of his hands and feet in the air. These limbs copy his movements and possess greater strength in proportion to their greater size. *'Senri Tsūtenshō: '''By manifesting one of his ''Spirit Appendanges, Ichibē can strike an opponent and send them reeling back exactly 1000 Ri. Zanpakutō Ichimonji (Straight Line):''' Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters. : '''Calligraphy: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning. :* Conceal (隠):' Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view. :* '''Seal '(封):' Creates a boundary that cannot be passed. : '''Name Severing:' When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, he can reduce the physical capabilities of that arm by half by cutting its name in half. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Blacken" (Kuromeyo). Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle. : Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, its blade releases ink. Anything that this ink covers loses its name, and thus its powers. Its power is the power of black: every time Ichibē releases Ichimonji, all of the color black from all beings, dead or alive, becomes his power. :* Power Absorption Immunity: The power summoned by Ichimonji 'can be stolen, but it cannot be used by the assailant or used against Ichibē because he controls all of the color black in the universe; as such, it is simply restored to him. :* 'Futen Daisatsuryō (Slaughterous Mausoleum of Non-Reincarnation):' Ichibē brings forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and fills a cup with it before drinking from the cup. After chanting an incantation, Ichibē creates a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones out of the blackness. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. *'Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji (Known Brush Straight Line):''' Uniquely, Ichibē activates his '''Bankai by calling out "Shinuchi" (Headliner) instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an evolved form long before the term "Bankai" existed. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white and becomes a long, thick thread that coils in the air around him. : Shinuchi Special Ability: With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give and change the name of targets who have been struck by the ink of 'Ichimonji '''by writing kanji on their body; doing so gives his target the properties and powers of the name granted. For example, by changing their name to "''Ant", his opponent would be as weak and powerless as an ant. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:0th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Male